Unsolved Mysteries Of Equestria
by DingusWalnut
Summary: Join DWN on his adventure with the first part of '5 minute Fiction'; Unsolved Mysteries Of Equestria! So please, sit back relax, and enjoy the next five minutes!


Unsolved Mysteries Of Equestria, From DWN's 5 Minute Fiction series.

Episode One: ''The Murderer in Manehatten''

Written by: DWN

Chapter 1/2: ''Prologue''

He stumbles through the hallway, bleeding and exhausted. It had been at least 12 hours since he arrived at his new home. Little did he know that his neighbor, Janix, decided to go on a killing spree that very night. Afraid and heavily wounded, he locks himself behind a door and everything falls silent... Except for the echo of the crazed stallions hooves falling upon the floor every few seconds. It was getting louder... He was approaching... Thunder, as terrified as he was, covers his muzzle, silencing himself, praying that the one only feet from the door, wouldn't find him... The building falls silent with only the sounds of blood dripping off the killers razor sharp blade. He knew where Thunder was, and he cherished the fear he could feel radiating through the door. With only minutes to finish the job before authorities arrive, Janix bucks the door open and drives the blade through Thunders throat. As soon as it happened, it was over. Thunders corpse fell to the floor with the blade lodged in his neck as Janix fled the scene, never to be seen again. Pressumed dead by the public only months later, the Janix case was brushed away and forgotten... Until one fateful day...

Chapter 2/2: Ghost Hunters

'Hey Al, get over here I've got a reading from the closet!'

Tallion shouts through the hallway to the living room.

'Aye give me a minute'

Al slowly but surely trots to his friend who is standing by a slightly ajar closet door.

'What's 'er name kid? Any details I'd like t'hear?' Al pulls out his special camera, created to reconstruct a scene from the past, if given the right information.

*STATIC AND STRANGE SOUND*

'It's... It's trying to write something out with radio waves... That's new...' Tallion adjusts some knobs on his little device to attempt to paint a clearer picture of what this poor spirit was trying to say.

'alright here we go... It's... It's saying... "he" is still here... "he" will kill you... "he" is watching...' Tallion takes a few steps back with fear written across his face.

'that ain't funny kid, what does sh'really say?'

Al takes the device and reads what's on the screen, and all sense of bravery he had, drained away... The monitor displayed a name... A name of a pony he had met only a few days ago... It displayed "Janix".

Moments of silence pass and they are quickly shaken back to reality as they hear a bedroom door open, then close. They turn around to see a decaying corpse strung onto a chair, just staring at them... It felt almost as if there was something watching them, like a demon in the shadows, or a lost spirit seeking refuge... This wasn't right. They had to leave as soon as they possibly could... But then... A shadow of a pony creeped up from the living room… it was him... It was Janix... He slowly trotted towards the pair as Al pulled out his Magnum, and blew several rounds into the figure... He stumbled backwards and stared at the two with cold, lifeless eyes as a terrifying grin grew upon his face. Almost all light in the building disappeared completely, leaving the Unicorn and Earthpony helpless. Al and Tallion nod to eachother, and almost perfectly in sync, the gallop to the closest room and jump off the balcony and into the shallow river below. Upon hitting the water, the balcony doors swing shut with a loud bang. Seconds after resurfacing, the city is suddenly enveloped in liveliness and the calm soft glow of the setting sun. They had to report this. "he" was in the building. It HAD to be destroyed... "HE" had to be destroyed! However, without any evidence on tape, their reports were swept aside and ignored... The dreaded building still stands today, and legend has it, that on the 19 of November, "he" leaves his "home" to slaughter another inoccent pony, and use them as his toy until they are too decayed and rotten to use. But if course, like all tales, this one was claimed false and is just a story to tell to foals on Nightmare Night... But are these really just stories? What if this creature really did exist? What if "he" came for you next? What if... What if "he" was right behind you right now?

…What if...

THE END


End file.
